Truce
by leeluluirty
Summary: Its the Annual Christmas Truce party, and Danny decides to go.What will happen? One-shot


**Disclaimer-I do not own Danny Phantom**

* * *

><p><strong>One-Shot<strong>  
><strong>Truce<strong>

Every year on Christmas eve, the ghosts in the Ghost zone had a huge party and a even bigger truce. Danny at first was not going to go, but with his parents auguring about whether Santa was real or not, and Jazz was reading her book, ignoring everything else. There was nothing else to do. Sam and Tucker were busy with their family's,So grabbing a bottle of champagne, he turned intangible and sinked down to the basement where he found the Ghost zone portal, yet again, already open. He shook his head and smiled at his dads carelessness, before going inside.  
>The ghost zone is large, larger than large even, He hummed as he floated to where the party was, bottle in hand, and quickly found it, this year it was at Technus`s lair. Everyone was there, he saw Johnny 13 and Kitty chatting with Nightmerica. Ember was singing and playing her guitar. The room was Skulker, he walked up to him, to hand him the bottle of at Danny, Skulker glared.<br>" What are you doing here, ghost child!". Danny raised an eyebrow." Uh, Skulker, its a party,everyone's invited." Skulker snatched the bottle and growled at him." If it werent for the Truce, you would be at the foot of my bed as a pelt." Danny backed up a little, not so much in fear, just grossed out." Ew! You dont need to tell me that!" Walking away he muttered."Pervert" He heard a enraged' Hey!' So he guessed Skulker had heard him. He saw Technus, who was sipping some punch from a cup, leaning on the table next to him. He was going to get some punch himself, when he bumped into Youngblood."Youch! Why`d dont you look where yer goin`?" He said, rubbing where he had run into Danny. Danny looked down at him and scratched the back of his head nervously."Oops! Sorry didn`t see you there." A little bit away, he saw Walker, just itching to have someone break the rules so he could put them in jail, but seeing no spat, he walked away, head down in disappointment. Danny looked back at Youngblood, who had lost interest, and was walking away to play with some train someone had given him, if nothing more then to shut him up. Danny was surprised to see Vlad, as Plasmius, walking around holding a small cup of punch. He tried to edge away, but Vald saw him, and walked towards him."Oh Daniel! Didn`t think I`d see you here! Hows the family?" He asked, giving a waved his hand and reminded himself of the Truce."Oh, they`re fine, Say want to get some punch?" He asked, hoping Vlad would decline so he could escape. Sadly, Vlad nodded before speaking. "I`d lay low on the punch if I were you, Skulker put alcohol in it again this year, and being Halfas, we get drunk much more easier." Danny shrugged, and got a cup before taking a sip. He nearly spit it out when the taste assaulted him. He drained the cup after a while and got some more, he was oddly thirsty.  
>As he started to feel...Odd..The room was spinning and waving .He noticed Vlad looking at him in concern."Daniel, your not drunk, are you? Even I dont get drunk that fast." He heard him mutter."wish I did..." and he was led to a couch, which was almost empty except for The Lunch Lady Ghost, who was started when he plopped down." Oh dear, are you alright?"She asked, looking at him in curiosity more then concern. Vlad shook his head ." Hes gotten himself drunk, how strong is that punch?" Danny giggled, pointing at Vlad and laughed loudly, getting the attention of nearly everyone in the room." You got a big nose!" He laughed so hard he held he sides while Skulker walked up to him and asked ." Whats the whelp up to now?" Vlad then began to explain, that as Halfas, alcohol had a much bigger effect on them. Skulker snorted, and yelled out." Hey, Phantoms drunk!" Danny stared up at Skulker in horror, sipping his cup as he did his horror, Skulker smirked,"Aw, afraid are you, Ghost child?" Danny shook his head so fast it made him dizzy," No" He slurred."Your heads on fire!" He jumped up with a pillow and began to whack him, ignoring Skulkers yells about "what about the Truce!", whatever that meant. Walker, however, watched in amusement and said in glee" Ill let this one pass." Vlad shook his head, and grabbed Danny, and saying farewell to the ghosts around him, flew off, to bring Danny home and then go home himself. He grinned, Danny was going to have SUCH a headache!<br>The next morning, Danny woke up with a groan, when his mother was shaking him awake. He rushed to the bathroom and vomited and thinking he was sick, His mom let him stay in bed, when really, he had a least he did not have to go to school, knowing that, he relaxed in his bed, and slept .Far away, Vlad smirked, thinking.'Hey, I warned him,' He laughed. What a great Christmas!

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Thanks for reading! Please review :D<strong>


End file.
